Tumblr Prompt One-Shots
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts from the Percy Jackson series. Jasico, Percico, Jeo, Raynabeth, Valangelo, etc.
1. Coffee Shop AU (Jasico)

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Jasico Coffee Shop AU**

Jason walked down the bustling streets of Venice. His father decided to take him and his step-mother on a "family vacation" for "bonding". Jason smirked, so much for the "bonding". Jason hasn't spent any time with Juno or his father since they first got off the plane. Not that Jason minded, no no, it just meant that he got to do whatever he wanted to do, and he definitely didn't want to get a manicure with his step-mother and father.

Jason shook his head, looking around at the shops aligning the streets. He sighed, it would be nice to have them chose what to do though.

Jason created a mental checklist. What else does have to do?

Shopping? No.

Glass blowing? He'd break everything in the store.

Food?

Jason's stomach right there agreed with him by making a very loud, very embarrassing noise. Jason blushed as the little girl dressed like a princess next to him giggled. He stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets and broke out of the crowd into a shaded alley. He moved down the narrow passage as a strong smell hit his nose.

It honestly stopped him in his tracks, and so did the sight. A few meters in front of him basically glowing in the sunlight was a boy who was finishing setting up the chalkboard sign advertising caffé.

"_Holy shit_." Jason muttered under his breath, gazing stupidly at the Italian boy. He wore tight black pants – Jason was not complaining – and a green apron over his black and red plaid shirt. His long dark hair was pulled back into a little pony tail with flyaways tucked behind his silver adorned ears.

Jason fell against the stone wall next to him and breathed out a deep breath, practically deflating, as he watched the very attractive, very dark boy whip chalk off of his elegantly long hands. The Italian boy looked at the sign once more before going back into the shop.

Jason frowned for a second before perking up and walked towards the shop. _Coffee sounds nice,_ he thought.

Inside the shop was cozy; it was cooled by the humid air coming off the canal in through the open door. Jason looked around for the Italian boy but pursed his lips when he didn't see him. Jason licked his lips before making his way up to the counter where a little olive skinned woman stood, beaming up at him.

"Ciao, ragazzo! Cosa posso farti oggi?" The woman's rough voice belted out, a rather loud change from the quiet atmosphere of the shop.

Jason bit his lip, _does she know English?_ "Umm, caio." He greeted her awkwardly. The woman kept smiling at him, glancing at the chalk boards with fancy writing. And even fancier looking words. _Shit_. The white letters swam on the black background as he tried to read Italian and not order some sort of foamy drink. Jason was sure he looked constipated at this point.

"Perdono?" Another, deeper voice came across the counter. Jason jumped and meat the dark eyes of the Italian boy. "Parli italiano?" Jason blinked at the incredibly attractive boy.

God, he wishes he knew what he was saying_. _Jason squinted at the Italian. That seemed like enough of an answer for the other boy for he chuckled lightly and said something to the woman in his language and she scurried off. Jason watched her hobble off before he turned back to the Italian boy. He was smiling lightly at Jason with mirth casually displayed on his face.

"What can I get for you?" The boy spoke English with a huge accent. Jason's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

But, before he could continue to look like a fool, he glanced back up to the board. Many of the words looked like the same ones from Starbucks, but a cappuccino didn't seem pleasant at the moment. Té? What in holy hell is té? With absolutely no confidence Jason said,

"Tè verde?"

"Do you know what that is?" The Italian boy raised an eyebrow.

Jason blushed again. "It has something green?" The boy smirked.

"It is green tea, superman." The boy teased.

Jason narrowed his eyes but smiled all the same. "Hey. Watch it." He said sarcastically. "But, sure, I'll have some tè verde."

The boy raised his eyebrow. "You cannot pronounce those words for the life of you, can you?" He said as he punched in the order. The Italian boy glanced up at him with a strange look in his eyes, his dark eyes glinting. It makes Jason shift from foot to foot. Jason occuppied himself with finding his wallet within the fifty-million pockets in his shorts, hoping he didn't leave it in his room.

After what seemed eternity he heard the Italian boy clear his throat. Jason looked up to see the boy holding out a cup of steaming tea with his eyebrows raised. "That would be five." He said.

Jason smiled sheepishly. "One sec." He said before going back to looking through his pockets. He heard the boy sigh before the cup of tea connected with the counter with a soft _clink_.

"Idiota," Jason heard the Italian boy say as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"Sorry." Jason mumbled. He reached in and pulled some euros. He handed the boy five euros, but he didn't take it. Jason looked at the boy he has made a fool of himself in front of for the last five minutes. He was full blown smiling at him, granted it was a "you're an idiot smile", but it was a damn gorgeous smile.

"I will make a deal with you." The boy leaned on his elbows on the counter to get closer to Jason. Jason gave the boy a once over. _Cute, but no idea who he is._

"Okay?" He said slowly. The Italian boy smirked.

"Primo nome, I'm Nico, voi?" The newly named Nico jutted his chin out towards Jason and looked at him expectantly. This one he knew how to answer.

"Jason."

Nico stood up but leaned forwards towards Jason. "You don't have to pay, but you have to take me to dinner." Nico told him confidently. Jason stood shell shocked. He was hoping for a name, but holy mother of Rhea.

Nico rolled his eyes at Jason's expression. "Bionde ... Beh?" Nico looked a little more than exasperated.

Jason sputtered when Nico flicked at his arm. "Oh, uh, sorry… uhhhh… did you really just ask me that?" Jason stared at a very exasperated Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his palm. "Gli americani ... Sei così carino, ma così stupido." His voice sounded slightly pitiful.

"Hey…?" Jason didn't know if he should be offended.

"Sì o no, superman." Jason panicked.

"Sì!" Jason said quickly.

Nico smiled and pushed the tea over to Jason, who, honestly, forgot about the reason behind the date to begin with. "Meet me out front at eight tonight. Know where your wallet is this time." Nico gave him a very pleased once over before he walked into the back of the shop, leaving Jason to drink his tea.

Jason stared and exhaled sharply. "What just _happened_?"


	2. Well, Fuck (Percico)

**I'm doing this thing on tumblr where people send me prompts and a ship and I write a one-shot of it, might as well upload them.**

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Well, Fuck**

Percy was forcefully turned around by boney hands. He didn't even get a glimpse of who it was before he was pulled down and another mouth collided with his, he moaned and his eyes slid shut. Percy wrapped his arms around the waist of his boyfriend; Percy felt the other melt in his arms. Their lips slid across each other, only allowing small breaks in between kisses.

As the kiss became more heated Percy picked up his boyfriend and he wrapped his legs around Percy's waist. Percy felt those boney hands he loved card into his hair and tug. Percy grunted into the others mouth, and that's when his boyfriend pulled back from their kiss. Percy leaned forwards to catch the others lips again, but met the others cheek.

Panting, Percy pulled back and looked at his boyfriend as he slipped from his hold. Nico's face was rose coloured and his eyes blown wide. Percy smiled lazily as he watched Nico breath rapidly.

"Hi, baby." Percy whispered. Nico pulled him close and rested his forehead on Percy's chin.

"Hi." Percy felt Nico smirk before he saw his face. Nico went on his tip toes and pressed his mouth to Percy's ear. "See you tonight." Was all he said before he pressed done more lingering kiss to Percy's mouth and disappeared.

Percy stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath. His heart practically stopped when he heard a voice form behind him say; "Mr. Jackson?"

He was in the middle of teaching new camper how not to kill each other with swords.

_Fuck_.


	3. Boring Senate Meetings (Reynabeth)

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Boring Senate Meetings**

Annabeth gasped as Reyna locked their lips together once the door was closed.

This wasn't what she was expecting after an especially long and boring Senate's meeting. But she didn't fight to pull away as Reyna backed them up against her room's wall. Reyna growled against Annabeth's lips as she snaked her tongue into Reyna's mouth.

Reyna ripped her lips away and pressed her lips against Annabeth's ear. They stood there panting as Reyna gripped her hips so hard she believed they would break. Then Reyna spoke fervently in her ear.

"I want to rip this toga off of you." Reyna growled in her ear.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Reyna's neck and pulled her back into a demanding kiss. It was all teeth and tongue.

It was all too soon that Annabeth pulled away to look at Reyna, a challenging look in her eye.

"I'd like to see you try, _Roman_." She said.

Reyna smiled like a wolf. "Don't push your luck."

* * *

**Please review,**

**I'll update whenever I get a new prompt on tumblr**

_**-Scar**_


	4. So, Ah, You're Cute (Valangelo)

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**So, Ah, You're Cute**

Leo rocked on his feet and fixed his bowtie.

Today, today was the gosh darned day, the day…! Where Leo would desperately, _hopefully_ get Nico di Angelo to go on a date with him.

There's only one problem, he needed to actually _ask_ the Son of Hades. Which; turns out to be harder than he originally thought.

So, here he stands, outside the Hades cabin in Camp Half-Blood, waiting for his beautiful Italian.

Well… not _his_ per say, hopefully soon, yes, but not now, really, how the hell was Leo expecting Nico to say yes to him? He should just stick with the fact that they're friends.

Leo visibly deflated and pushed back his fringe. He just talked himself out of it. Leo puffed out some air and turned around; he made it down one step before a long hand clasped his wrist.

Leo cringed inwardly. Five tries, and now this happened.

"Valdez?" Nico's now deep voice (Leo basically fainted when he first heard it). "What's up?"

Leo spun around slowly, trying to slow down time for a few seconds so he didn't have to see Nico. When he did though, he stopped for a second. Nico got hot. And tall. And hot. Looking up at the Italians face Leo nearly swooned, but Nico's grip on his wrist grounded him.

"Nothing." Leo squeaked when Nico raised his eye brow. How is he sexy even doing that? Fuck. Nico smirked and let go of Leo's wrist. A little something in Leo's chest died.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Nico asked him, looking him over with a glint in his eyes.

Leo steamed. Nico smirked. "A-a guy can look hot!" Leo sputtered.

Nico placed the back of his hand on Leo's forehead. "Well, you're very hot." Nico said in a low voice. Leo felt fire licking at his fingertips.

"Ah-um, well- you're just cold!" Leo said lamely, but Nico just smiled lightly.

He pulled away his hand. "You warm me up."

Okay, there was fire coming out of his ears now. Leo could tell. But, he felt his Gryffindor courage come back to him. This was his chance.

"So, ah," Leo began, looking anywhere but Nico's cool face. "You're cute." He heard Nico chuckled. He glanced at the other boy and expected the worst, but found a smiling, blushing –_**blushing! **_- Nico di Angelo. It's now or never, baby.

"So… I-uh…thinkweshouldyouknowgoonadateorsomethingcauseyou'relikereallyhot." Leo said quickly staring intently at Nico's face, who was smiling with mirth.

"And you called me cute, Valdez." He teased.

Leo pursed his lips. "Soooooooo?"

Nico smirked and grabbed Leo around his waist and pressed their bodies together. "Warm me up, Valdez."

* * *

**Please ****review**

_**Scar**_


	5. Dittio (Percico)

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Ditto**

I hummed as I curled up in Percy's arms. He is so warm; I nuzzled my face into his sweater. I heard him chuckle at my antics.

"Comfy?" He asked me. I smiled softly.

"Very," I told him. "You're like a heater."

Percy's chest vibrated underneath me. "Thanks, babe thanks."

"It's a good thing…" I mumbled into his chest. I felt his fingers card through my hair, working out the knots when he came across them, I hummed. "Feels good…"

Percy's chest vibrated again. "Love you~" He sang softly.

I smiled. "Ditto."

* * *

**Please review!**

_**Scar**_


	6. What Happened After theDentists(Percico)

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

******What Happened After the ****Dentists**

Percy lead Nico to their car as they left, who was stumbling all over the place, giggling as he went.

Percy couldn't stop smiling; his boyfriend was adorable like this. It made his so happy to see him this carefree, but it also hurt so much knowing that he played a part in Nico being closed off. Luckily, Nico couldn't tell if Percy was feeling off, all he did was look at Percy in wonder.

Percy smiled back at him and watched as his boyfriends pale cheeks went aflame. Gods, he's cute, Percy thought.

Percy tugged him forwards as they reached the car. Percy let go of Nico's hand so he could open the door so Nico could get in. Percy looked back at Nico expectantly as the Son of Hades clumsily got in the car, not meeting Percy's eyes. When the other boy was in Percy made his way over to the other side where he slid into the car and turned it on.

Percy pulled out of the parking lot and started on their way home. After a few minutes Percy glanced over at Nico, who was staring out of the window with his face still flush and his lower lip sucked into his mouth.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. This… wasn't his boyfriend, even on meds.

"Umm… Nico? Everything okay?" Percy saw out of the corner of his eye Nico's head snapped towards him, looking very startled.

"Ah, yes, everythin'ss fine, Percccy." Percy pursed his lips together. Nope. Percy stopped as the light in front of them turned red. He turned towards Nico who was now looking straight ahead. He was still biting his lip. Percy reached over and pulled it from the confines of Nico's mouth.

Nico's head snapped over to look at Percy again; his eyes alit with something Percy hasn't seen in a long time. It made him stop for a second. Percy stroked Nico's baby soft lips, thinking that it would calm his boyfriend, but it didn't seem to work. "What's wrong, baby?" Percy murmured. Nico choked on whatever he was going to say. A loud honk from the car behind them made Percy push whatever was wrong with Nico aside until they got home.

When they did get home Percy had to coax Nico into their apartment. When they went in, Nico went about his normal business (still stumbling everywhere) putting his coat on the rack and his shoes by the corner. Percy thought whatever was wrong must had passed, knowing Nico, it was most likely that.

But Nico kept giving Percy side glances when Percy was getting things out for dinner, and he froze up and shied away when Percy tried to hug him.

"Nico~" Percy whined when Nico moved away from his advances again.

"Wh-what're you~doin?" Nico slurred as he bumped his hip into the counter. "Ow." He squeaked. Percy moved to rub soothing circles into Nico's hip, like he liked, but stopped when Nico basically stopped breathing.

"I'm…" Percy looked at Nico desperately. Gods, what happened in that dentist's chair? "I'm being your boyfriend."

Nico eyes snapped up at him, and resembled a fish out of water. "WHA!?" He belched. Percy looked at him in confusion as Nico mirrored his expression but much more extravagantly.

"What do you mean, "what", Nico?" Percy asked.

Nico pointed his finger back and forth between them. "We're… ya'kno…"

Percy smiled and laughed, relived, when he realized what was going on. "Yes, for over two years now."

"Wha?! How, you're sooooo… beauiful tho!" Nico looked amazed by this. Percy smiled and nodded.

"We live here together."

Nico looked around the room, taking it all in like it was the first time in his life being in their kitchen. "But…you want me?" Nico looked so venerable when he looked back at Percy with his big brown eyes.

Percy cupped Nico's face between his hands and brought their lips together, basking in how Nico gasped as their lips met and how he clung to Percy like his life depended on it. When Percy pulled their faces apart, he had to lean back when Nico tried to re-connect them.

Percy laughed under his breath. "Yes, I want you so much, Nico. I love you."

Percy laughed when Nico gasped and smashed their faces together again. Dinner can wait for a while.

* * *

**Please review!**

_**Scar **_


	7. I Brought You Food (Jasico)

**I got a prompt of a depressed Jason on tumblr, and this is what I wrote.**

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**I Brought You Food **

Nico stopped outside of the Zeus cabin with a silver tray in hand. He hasn't come out of his in a week. Nico doubts he's eaten. Nico looked down at the brownies, meat, vegetables, and water on the tray and bit his lip. He better have eaten something or I'll kill him, Nico thought to himself ruefully.

Nico held the tray with one hand against his hip while his other hand rapped on the door. Nico stood there, staring at the door but getting no answer. He tried again, but still no answer.

Huffing, Nico moved to peek into one of the windows but he was only met with darkness. It seemed like no one was in there. Nico knew better though, he knew Jason was in his cabin, he barley moves from his bed now a days.

Nico moved back towards the door and knocked on it again. He didn't even wait for a reply before calling out; "Jason? Jason, I know you're in there. Please let me in?"

As was suspected by the Son of Hades, Jason didn't grace him with an answer.

Softly growling under his breath, Nico tired the doorknob, no such luck. Nico set the tray down on the porch before putting his time in the Hermes cabin to use.

Once the door clicked open, Nico stood back up with the tray in hand and pushed open the door. Nico walked into the dark cabin.

Nico set down the tray on a table and turned on a dim lamp that spread a yellow glow across the cabin.

It illuminated the uneaten food that was already on the table. Nico sighed and swatted away the fruit flies that had gathered around the rotting food. He'll make sure to take it with him when he goes.

Walking back over to the cabin door, Nico closed it and looked for the lump that was Jason Grace.

Nico spotted him in the corner in Thalia's old bed. Nico slowly walked over to him. Once he reached the Son of Jupiter, Nico sat down beside him and shook his shoulder. Nico frowned; Jason had lost his muscles a while ago. It hurt Nico now to think of when those once strong arms wrapped around him.

"Jason?" Nico asked softly, shaking his arm again. "Jason, are you awake?" Nico sat there for a minute before he heard a soft croak.

"Yes." Nico nearly sobbed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to sound calm.

"Are you hungry?" Nico rubbed Jason's back soothingly.

Jason hummed. Nico smiled. "I brought you some food, and some brownies." Nico told him hopefully. "Do you want some?"

Nico's breath hitched as Jason turned towards him. Nico's eyes met Jason's sunken blue ones and he sucked in a quick breath. Is this what I looked like?

"Hi." Jason said softly.

"Hi." Nico smiled at him. Nico carded a hand through Jason's hair. "How are you?"

Jason stared blankly back at him. Nico sniffled and pulled back slightly nodding. "I'm-I'm going to get your food, okay?" Nico told him before pulling back completely.

Before Nico could stand up though, a weak hand gripped at his wrist. Nico looked back at Jason hopefully. Jason was propped up on one elbow while his other arm was reaching out for Nico. His face was covered in sweat, Nico saw; it was like it took everything to reach out for him. Nico choked down a sob.

"I need to get your food, you should eat." Nico told Jason. Jason shook his head gently and tugged on his arm.

Nico breath stuttered. "Do… do you want me to lay down with you?" Nico smiled brightly at Jason.

"Yes, please." Jason said quietly.

Nico smiled and pulled Jason off of him so he could take off his boots, then Nico lifted the sheet and slid in with Jason. Nico wrapped his arms around Jason and got comfortable on his chest. Jason's arms wrapped around Nico's waist.

Nico smiled and turned into Jason's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you." Jason whispered.

Tears fell form Nico's eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **

_**Scarlett**_


End file.
